wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
-Isla-
I S L A A dragoness who left her home, her oppressive parents, and everything she's ever known, and ended up in a place completely unknown to her. Someone who has lost the courage to dream. Isla belongs to Frosty, please ask before using her. Do not edit anything on this page, including grammar and spelling. Click here for Isla and Anima's theme playlist! A P P E A R A N C E From afar, she looks... common. Average. Not an unusual dragon of her tribe. Isla is a small dragoness - well, perhaps not enough to be considered tiny, but definitely appears shorter than most IceWings of her age. Her frame is thin and petite, and this thinness is not the good type. Overall, she just looks really fragile and weak, like her bones could be snapped like twigs, like someone who has been starved for years. Her coloration is nothing special, either. Smooth, reflective pale blue scales line almost every part of her body. Their edges seem to blend well with each other, making her body appear like a seamless shade of solid color. Her underbelly is a pure, shimmering white, just like the falling snow around her. When light hits any part of her body, they are immediately sent back in sharp rays cascading off her mirror-like scales, like how a crystal would reflect light. Isla's wings, however, do not fall into that category. They are much duller and do not have the reflective quality her other scales do. Their membranes are a pale, light azure, with the faintest hint of purple. She usually holds them in a way so that their colors aren't easily noticed, or just chooses to fold them down entirely, as if she's ashamed of how they look. She has a pair of horns of average length, and they are pure white in color, the same shade as her underbelly is. All of her spines that run down her back are a medium sky blue, and they start out denser at her head, while spacing out considerably as they approach her tail. Her few tail spikes are also of the same color. The only unusual trait about her - and probably the most eye-catching of them all - are her eyes. Unlike the various shades of blue her tribe were known to possess, Isla's eyes are deep gold, contrasting her pale and cool color scheme. They convey emotion easily - one can easily tell her true feelings by looking into those golden orbs - provided if she even lets them show at all. The dragoness carries herself in an odd way - as if she's trying to make herself look smaller than she already is. From her looks alone, some might even be able to guess that her story is not very pretty. Their guess would be completely right. P E R S O N A L I T Y To put it simply, Isla isn't the healthiest of dragons... mentally. It isn't too hard to tell that she is very obviously depressed, and might just have mild post-traumatic stress disorder. Having grown up being told that she's worthless and never good enough, Isla has seemingly lost the ability to love herself. She cannot put trust in her own capabilities, and honestly she doesn't even remember what she's good at. Her mind constantly belittles herself and she often hears insults and condescending words when there are none, mostly because she has been done the same for almost her entire life. At one point, she would even believe those things that she was told, that she really was nothing but a dragon who would never fit in anywhere. She is pessimistic - she once saw hope as easily as how a dragon could fly, but the reality had ultimately let her down. Ironically, the reason why she stands out so much from her cold, ruthless tribe is probably also the reason why she is actually a likable dragon if one gets to know her. Isla is soft-spoken and kind-hearted, never really finding a reason to respond to others aggressively or turn down a friendly request from others. She enjoys seeing others being happy, as she knows that her strong sense of empathy just can't help but make her feel happy too. This also means that she is often concerned about others well-being, sometimes even more than her own, and she can easily sense when someone else around her is feeling down, which in this case she wouldn't hesitate to offer them comfort. She is generous and forgiving, and just a very understanding friend in general. However, no one would really be able to see that from what she shows most other dragons. She seems to be allergic to social contact, and whenever she is in public she just gets very tense and nervous, and it is very obvious that she is uncomfortable with huge crowds. She is passive, being someone who would only speak when she's spoken to most of the time. Anxiety also ripples from her in huge waves, and anyone could easily tell by her constant stuttering and long pauses in between her sentences. It might be a little frustrating to talk to her if you're someone who doesn't know her well because of this, and she is terrified of being yelled at if one has no patience for her tragic social skills, thus she chooses to avoid it entirely. If it isn't obvious, Isla is terrified of being reprimanded and is extremely self-conscious. Unsurprisingly, as that's how she had been treated her whole life. She seems to be very nervous at all times, and not all of it is because of her natural shyness. She feels the constant urge to make sure she's doing everything correctly, making sure that she is not slipping up anywhere, for fear of being snapped at. She also flinches upon being touched by unfamiliar dragons, as in the past, physical contact had only brought her pain. Yet, this couldn't be more contradictory, as she actually enjoys affection, despite not having experienced much of it in her life. Sometimes, memories of her past haunt her so much that she forgets that she is free from it, and when it gets overwhelming she'll just end up crying and breaking down. But underneath it all is a sweet, loving and caring soul, who also has a great passion for art and music. She enjoys singing and coming up with her own lyrics for a song, and she's just creative in general. When she successfully warms up to another dragon, Isla will not hesitate to show passion in things she greatly enjoys. It's just that, after being through pain for so long, she has sort of forgotten what she truly loved doing. Since almost no one would ever witness the aggressive and fierce side of her personality, they would automatically assume that she doesn't have one at all. And one can make a serious mistake by bringing this side out - even though the only way to do it is to seriously injure someone she cares very deeply about and let her know who had done it. She might show a gentle and worried side to anyone who's hurt in any way, but to their offenders, she can put up a fierce and unrelenting personality, and when her anger gets too extreme, she might even resort to using force. Of course, this line is extremely hard to cross, and you would never be able to tell that a gentle, lovely dragoness like her could be capable of being that angry. In short, Isla is a dragon with a lot of potential - despite all of them being shattered from her past pain. She might have little hope in finally getting a happy life, but she's willing to try, now that she has a second chance. H I S T O R Y Note: Isla's history contains a sensitive topic - abuse, both physical and mental. Please take note. Before Isla was born, her parents, a pair of Fourth Circle IceWings, had a relatively normal life. Well, as normal as any IceWing can be. They had a decent life as a couple - with a mutual goal, to some day be able to climb up to the First Circle and live among the palace IceWings. One day, Sleet and Stormsurge found themselves with an egg. It hatched under the pale moonlight, and the dragoness that came out of it was pretty indeed. Her parents were overjoyed, believing that her looks alone would be enough to get them higher in the rankings. And they were right. They chose the name Isla, claiming that "a pretty dragoness must have a pretty name". Thus, Isla's life in the Ice Kingdom began. However, she turned out... different from what her parents were expecting her to be. An IceWing was expected to grow up into a cold, calculating and somewhat mean figure, a dragon who wouldn't prioritize anything over their ranking, even more so for a young dragoness with fiercely competitive parents. But Isla wasn't a "normal" IceWing by all means. She wasn't demanding or snobby in any way - in fact, she was quite the opposite. Other IceWings were almost weirded out by how soft-spoken she is. But she didn't mind. She survived quite well in the Third Circle, and had no trouble with all the skills she was expected to possess (minus all the ones that involve excessive socializing). Her parents, on the other talon, had great issues when it came to their daughter. They were... upset. Disappointed. Sometimes, they were even furious that she wasn't the "perfect dragonet" they had visualized the moment they had her egg. So they often reprimanded and scolded her for her actions, claiming that she wasn't behaving like an actual IceWing very often. And Isla tried to listen to them. She wanted to impress them, as her parents were still relatively close figures to her at such a young age. Some part of Isla told her that she could do it. That she could really impress her parents and earn their compliments if she tried hard enough. So she did. She was obedient. She tried everything she could be to be the daughter that they wanted. But some part of her had always known that she could never be the figure her parents want her to be, a dragoness that cared about nothing other than something as stupid as a ranking. While her parents of dreamed of living in the palace, Isla had no such desires. And when she failed again and again to achieve what she had falsely assumed to be possible, she felt disappointed, but learned to live with it. It wasn't just the lack of love or affection from her parents - something that Isla yearns for - she was just deemed weird and an outcast in general. Over the years, she's developed a very quiet and socially nervous personality, as well as bottling up a lot of self-doubt and unhappiness. Honestly, she would rather be something like a writer or a singer. Sometimes, she'll hum soft melodies to herself, praying that things would be better eventually. Everything was fine (or as fine as it can be), until she started dropping in the rankings. Her parents had managed to claw their way up into the Second Circle, and were utterly infuriated to find out that their daughter had dropped to the Fourth Circle. This was where the abuse began. Not just the scolding and terrible words thrown at her almost every day, but also the swipes across her face and rough shoves from both of her parents. Sometimes, they would get outright violent, and she would suffer from bleeding wounds. None of them were life-threatening, and none were serious enough to leave permanent scars, but needless to say, it did nothing good to her mental state. Still, their "efforts" did nothing to improve Isla's performance. In fact, they only seem to be getting worse by day. As she dropped even further down, down into the Fifth Circle, her self-esteem was also shredded away, bit by bit. Her parents went from furious to downright unreasonable. They would keep her away from any food or water, almost never taking their eyes off her to make sure she behaves accordingly. Yet, nothing could force Isla into becoming the dragon they wanted her to be. No matter how much they beat or verbally abused her, she can't and won't become a regular IceWing, looking down on everyone while climbing up the rankings. She was expected to be strong, to quell all her emotions that might stop her from achieving whatever she was expected to, but she ultimately still let them show. It was up until a point where her parents knew that she was the only reason they couldn't get up into the First Circle. They were the highest ranking IceWings in the Second Circle, but no matter how hard her parents tried, their efforts to go beyond that were futile. No one explicitly stated this, but they knew it all right. As long as Isla wasn't going anywhere up in the rankings, they were doomed to stay where they were as well. It was at this point that Sleet suggested an alternative method - find her a mate from the upper Circles. If she couldn't pull herself together, at least a tough, strong male IceWing would, right? Unfortunately, Isla would not, and could not have cooperated with that plan. Ever since she was about five years old, she had already figured it out - she just wasn't attracted to males. Quite the opposite, actually. Of course, she had never told her parents about this, since it would probably be only another thing to add to the list of things that they didn't like about her. Her loneliness had always made her yearn for a girlfriend who loves her, though. After all, since she dropped out of the Fourth Circle, her parents had barely stayed in touch with her anymore. In fact, they had barely been part of her life at all, and almost all memories that she had of them came with pain, be it physical or mental. Her parents may or may not have figured out her orientation in the end, but it was clear to them that Isla was completely uninterested in their efforts to find her a suitable mate. Of course, none of the higher-ranking male IceWings were actually interested in her either, despite her pretty looks. However, Isla knew better than to expect her parents to give up. She understood what they wanted - to them, she was nothing more than an object to gain a more luxurious life, and she was pretty sure if she cannot be modified by them, they'd dispose of her soon. And the thought of being married to a male dragon terrified her on its own. Fear makes dragons do unthinkable things. Previously, this thought would have never crossed Isla's mind, but the terror at the prospect of being the wife of a dragon she doesn't know pushed her to her limit. No matter how crazy that idea sounded, it just sounded right in that moment. She went with it. So, she began planning her escape. She possessed enough geography knowledge to find a quick way out of the Ice Kingdom, to sneak over the Great Ice Cliff without anyone knowing. And to her surprise and almost horror, she succeeded. No one caught her, and she made it way past the Ice Kingdom's borders into SandWing territory safely. Only then did the force of what she had just did hit her. She had left everything behind. Her home, her parents, any hope of a possible future where she'd win their approval, despite what all the logical parts of her brain told her. Confused, scared and lost, she flew aimlessly for a while, not knowing that she was heading further south. Of course, her tired and weakened state due to being malnourished for so long meant that she ended up falling from the sky, and luckily, she fell into the cool waters of a rushing river. Or maybe it was bad luck, considering that she was almost considering death as a better option than what could happen to her out there... When she was unconscious, thoughts and emotions locked in her subconscious began to surface. When she looked back to her life and her past, trying to find anything positive to hold onto... she found nothing. She almost refused to believe it, but it was undeniable - there was nothing she would miss about her home, about her parents. In fact, the mere thought of them now brought a fresh wave of pain, but she knew it was definitely not because she missed them. She felt... conflicted. Part of her was happy that she was free, euphoric, even, that she succeeded in her great escape, but another part was utterly scared, confused and... broken. Lonely. Until the river waters carried her to this small town called Hikari, a friendly place to anyone regardless of their tribe... and when she woke up, she found herself rescued by two dragons - one being the one who dove into the water to carry her to the shore, and one who offered a place for her to stay. There, her new life began... The rest of Isla's story will be revealed in Found! Reading anything further from here will be considered spoilers. S K I L L S / A B I L I T I E S Like any other IceWing, Isla possesses the regular frostbreath as her natural weapon. However, that seems to be the only thing that she retained from her tribal abilities - her long serrated claws have long since been made blunt and mostly harmless. Having lived outside of the Ice Kingdom for a long time, Isla also has a lower resistance to cold than normal IceWings, although she wouldn't die if she returns to her hometown - she'll simply feel cold easier. Isla is small in stature and size - and for that, she is pretty agile. She almost always prefers flight to fight, and is pretty adept at getting out of a dangerous situation, as she is light and quite fast on her talons (although she does trip on them sometimes). She can hunt, swim and run pretty decently, as she was forced to master most of these skills during her youth. Isla prefers staying on the ground rather than flying, but isn't terrible at it. Isla has a rather artistic mindset, and can come up with creative lines and phrases easily, which is useful when she writes her song lyrics. She is easily inspired by natural phenomena around her, which helps her create beautiful works of poetry or melodies. She is a decent artist, which is why she illustrates most covers of song albums that she's part of, as well as contributes art for most songs she writes or performs. Ever since she was born, she always had a keen sense of sight. She can see up until pretty far away, and is very observant, being able to catch the slightest movement and spot minor things in the background which are usually difficult to spot for most other dragons. Isla is also fairly smart, and actually remembers things pretty well, although these abilities falter immensely when she's under pressure. R E L A T I O N S H I P S P A R E N T S Negative Honestly, her parents had been so insignificant in her life that she can barely recognize them as separate individuals. Both Sleet and Stormsurge had only succeeded in creating bad memories for the little IceWing, and she doesn't ever want to see or speak to them ever again. They were the ones who abused her - both physically and mentally, and most importantly, the ones who indirectly kicked her out from her own home. Sometimes, she still finds it hard to believe that she was ever related to two dragons who had only cared about rankings their whole life, and was willing to do anything to get just that. But she's over them - almost. Isla is just eternally grateful that she'll never end up like them, no matter what happens. A N I M A Very Positive The little hybrid was one of the dragons that Isla first got close to when she arrived in Hikari. At that moment, she was nothing more than a stranger to Anima, and she was shocked by how welcoming she was towards her. She was probably already sort of enamored with the lilac dragoness the moment they spoke and bonded, and as time progresses, Anima is still the dragon that she would consider closest to. It's no secret that the IceWing has a huge crush on the happy little dragoness, as she feels so joyful and calm whenever she's around her. She simply loves how affectionate the flightless singer is, and really, really admires her for being so positive and cheerful despite her disability. She adores everything about her, and while she may exaggerate it greatly, she truly feels that Anima is perfect in every way - a beautiful, loving and kind-hearted dragoness that just happened to find her way into Isla's life. Most importantly, whenever Isla has her bad days, or when she just needs reassuring, or when she happens to break down and cry, Anima never fails to cheer her up or make her feel better through her caring and affectionate gestures. She has never been this deep in love before, and she just keeps thinking that it's a crush that will go away soon... but she just can't stop imagining a life together with Anima as her girlfriend. Surprisingly, however bad is she at hiding her obvious liking towards the other dragoness, Anima remains oblivious to her feelings of affection for her. Oh, little does Isla know, her feelings are returned... K U R A N T E Positive T R I V I A * Named after a character from another place that I won't specify uwu * She has a really big sweet tooth. * The only thing she likes about her old home is fish. * She especially likes salmon. * On the contrary she doesn't really like other types of meat that much, she thinks most animals are cute. * After leaving the Ice Kingdom, she immediately made her claws blunt as she hates to look threatening in any way. * It is unknown why she has special colored eyes, but neither her parents nor any other IceWing (including herself) care about that. * She loves watching rain fall, but is terrified of thunder and lightning. * Not a picky eater, probably because she never had much to eat in her younger days of life. * Isla can swim decently, a skill she was forced to learn in her old home. * She isn't a very good flier, despite having flown miles away from her kingdom before. She still prefers to stay on the ground. * Isla's the type of dragoness that might just cry from seeing someone else do the same. * She's slightly clumsy but doesn't admit it. * Her natural speaking voice is very soft and can be easily drowned out by other noises. * She's a Libra, and she hatched on 13 October. * Isla is very bad at hiding her embarrassment, as her face turns very red whenever it happens. * She has no intention to ever check on her parents again. * Unlike most IceWings, she doesn't actually favor cold weather or prefer her food cold. In fact, she's almost quite the opposite. * Music helps her sleep better, she was a little bit of an insomniac before she lived in Hikari. * She'd totally stay up late to finish a romance novel. * She would be a fine mix between a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff. * Surprisingly, she doesn't have stage fright, and actually enjoys performing in front of crowds, despite hating them most of the time. G A L L E R Y Please follow the amazing reference above by Pokeball when drawing her! <3 67652444 2435287626562377 434129659282587648 n.jpg|First ever sketch of Isla by the goddess herself <3 Anima and Isla hanging.png|Adorable gfs by this talented artist! <3 67331902 370165290358660 868693891946119168 n.jpg|By the amazing goddess! <3 Boop!.jpg|Cute gals by the goddess herself! <3 6ADBBA88-07A9-40D0-9476-CCBC2F8D328F.png|By Salty! Thank you <3 787849D7-BC5A-4DEC-AF11-F5FBCFFAC661.png|Jada base colored by Ahkia! Thanks <3 Nice day out.png|Cute little pixel by Ver <3 Islaa!.png|Amazing art by Lacey! <3 Screenshot 2019-10-20-11-58-42.png|Amazing aesthetic board by Proto! Thank you so much, it's beautiful! ISLAAAAA.png|Jada reference by me IslaFixed.png|Wonderful reference by Pokeball! Huge thanks to this kitty for the request <3 Category:Content (GoddessOfCarries) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Occupation (Other)